la révolte des Uke
by Lovely-tease
Summary: Dans le lycée du Black Order, Yuu Kanda se déplaçait d'un air décidé. Avant de partir en cours, il punaisa quelque chose sur le panneau d'affichage. Marre d'être tenu en esclavage par votre dominant ? Rejoignez la cause des Uke et montrez-leur qui est le boss ! . Cette fois c'est sûr, les Uke se rebellent. CROSSOVER DGM FMA Black Butler et Saint Seiya!


**bien le bonjour tout le monde! me voici dans un nouveau one shot qui, pour la première fois est un Crossover!**

**alors je tiens à préciser que ce site ne permet pas d'afficher les crossover entre plusieurs mangas... (ici je l'ai fait avec 4: D-gray man qui est l'amour de ma vie, FMA que j'adore, saint seiya que j'aiiiime et kuroshitsuji que je trouve dégueulasse, les gens qui lisent les scans sur internet comprendront pourquoi je dis ça...)**

**je préviens que certains perso sont un peu... OOC et je m'en excuse ^^' **

**je préfère prévenir ceci est un gros délire que j'ai imaginé alors ne le prenez pas au sérieux s'il vous plait =3**

**sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**PS: encore merci à ma silu-chan a qui je dois une fic corrigé !**

* * *

les Uke se rebellent!

*BIP BIP BIP BIP*

Le dormeur grogna, cherchant à tâtons l'appareil électronique posé sur sa table de nuit pour l'éteindre. Une fois la sonnerie arrêtée, il soupira d'aise, profitant du silence régnant pour repenser à sa dispute de la veille. Certes, il avait l'habitude de se chamailler avec son mec, c'était même à cause de leurs disputes s'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble.

Une chose en entraînant une autre, ils avaient fini par s'installer ensemble, dans un appartement confortable et douillet, parfait pour nos deux tourtereaux. Mais leur dispute d'hier soir était différente. Il avait abordé un sujet sérieux et son conjoint l'avait ignoré ! Énervé, il se leva de son lit, rejoignant rapidement la salle de bain. Il se lava sommairement, enfila son uniforme noir et bleu, puis releva ses longs cheveux noirs en une queue de cheval basse avant de partir en direction de son lycée.

Sur le chemin, le brun eut tout le temps de ressasser la dispute, capable de mettre son couple en péril, afin de trouver le moyen de se venger. Car oui, Yuu Kanda allait se venger du sale connard arrogant qui lui servait de petit copain, et il allait souffrir. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention au lycée Black Order qui se dressait petit à petit devant lui. Arrivé au bahut, une idée brillante mais complètement folle lui traversa l'esprit. Il se savait faible, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Le nombre de conflits évité grâce aux charmes de son amant était conséquent et fournissait des preuves plus que suffisantes.

Mais s'il se trouvait des alliés… Des personnes dans une situation identique à la sienne, capable de le soutenir face à son homme, l'aider à ne pas perdre son sang-froid (et son pantalon), ce serait parfait. L'idée se développa rapidement dans son esprit. Ignorant les cours qui débutaient, il prit une feuille et un stylo, mettant rapidement son idée sur le papier. Il profita ensuite de la pause pour punaiser la dite feuille sur le tableau d'affichage dans le hall avant de retourner en classe, impatient.

Plusieurs intéressés passèrent devant le fameux message, mémorisant rapidement son contenu avant de partir en cours.

« Vous en avez assez d'être le gentil Uke à son Seme ? Ce dernier vous mène la vie dure et ne vous écoute pas ? Ne gardez pas le silence face à un connard ! Rejoignez ceux qui peuvent vous aider.

Rendez-vous pendant la pause déjeuner sur le toit »

Puis l'heure du déjeuner arriva. Rapidement, le brun gravit les escaliers menant sur le toit. Une fois arrivé, il s'installa à proximité de la porte, de manière à voir les personnes arriver sans être vu.

Il s'installa et commença à manger son bentō. Il se stoppa dans son activité lorsque deux voix se firent entendre.

Je ne pense pas que ça soit une très bonne idée, Shun…

Tu devrais arrêter d'être aussi sceptique Shaka, je ne pense pas que ça soit une blague.

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent sur le toit, s'exposant au regard de Kanda. Ne les voyant que de dos, il ne put qu'examiner les cheveux verts légèrement ébouriffés, et les longs cheveux dorés de son compagnon. Tous deux portaient un uniforme rouge, signe qu'ils étaient en première. Le Black Order était un établissement connu et réputé, composé d'un collège et d'un lycée, et à chaque niveau correspondait une couleur. Les bleus étaient les terminales, les rouges les premières, les verts les secondes. Le collège fonctionnait sur le même principe, les troisièmes portant du violet, les quatrièmes du jaune, cinquièmes du marron et sixièmes du blanc. Le blond, celui qui portait le nom de Shaka, soupira.

Il s'agit peut-être d'un guet-apens, Shun. Tu sais bien que même si certains gays s'affichent publiquement, d'autres ont encore des préjugés…

Le brun se releva et dit d'un air pensif.

C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé…

Les nouveaux arrivants sursautèrent et se retournèrent vivement, permettant au japonais de mieux les observer. Les lèvres pleines et le regard brillant couleur jade, Shun ressemblait en tout point à un enfant, quant à Shaka, son regard bleu démontrait une certaine maturité malgré sa jeunesse. Ce dernier l'observait avec suspicion. Son compagnon en revanche, le regardait avec espoir.

C'est toi l'auteur du message ?

Kanda hocha la tête.

Et si cela peut vous rassurer, je n'ai pas laissé ce message pour m'en prendre à ceux qui y répondraient.

Un large sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Shun.

Je te l'avais dit Shaka !

Son ami ne répondit pas, dardant sur moi un regard méfiant.

Tu es Yuu Kanda, n'est-ce pas ?

Tu me connais ?

Tu es assez connu dans ce bahut.

Shun intervint.

Alors c'est toi, Yuu Kanda… Enchanté ! Je suis Shun Alysída et voici Shaka Kuṁārī, mon meilleur ami.

Le brun hocha la tête.

Donc vous voulez tous les deux régler vos problèmes avec vos mecs ?

Shun se mordilla la lèvre.

Moi oui, Shaka a tenu à m'accompagner juste au cas où.

Pourquoi veux-tu rejoindre cette cause? (NDA : j'ai vraiment l'impression de parler d'une secte…)

Il soupira, avant de raconter.

J'en ai marre de la jalousie de mon petit copain… Tu dois certainement le connaître, il est également en terminale.

D'un hochement de tête, Kanda l'invita à continuer.

Je vais être franc, j'adore Hyoga. Il est gentil, doux, patient… Mais je ne supporte pas sa jalousie. Je ne peux pas parler à quelqu'un sans qu'il ne vienne me surveiller derrière ! A un moment, il a même refusé que je fréquente Shaka que je connais pourtant depuis le primaire ! C'est vrai que parfois je trouve sa jalousie flatteuse, mais le problème est que beaucoup de gens s'intéressent à lui ! En plus, contrairement à moi, Hyoga est aussi attiré par les filles… Alors voir des salopes comme Irina lui tourner autour, ça me rend malade ! Mais lorsque je lui en parle, il rigole en me disant qu'il ne s'agit que d'une amie…

Il baissa la tête, les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Shaka passa un bras autour de ses épaules en signe de réconfort. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts lui sourit, avant de reprendre.

C'est pour ça que j'ai tout de suite voulu répondre à ton invitation, pour lui faire comprendre. Si je m'éloignais, seul, je ne pourrais jamais résister bien longtemps à Hyoga… Même avec l'aide de Shaka, j'ai beaucoup de mal à résister.

Son regard se teinta d'espoir.

Mais vu que l'aide vient de toi, je ne peux que réussir ! Tes exploits au kendo t'ont apporté le respect et la crainte de la majorité du lycée. Si tu m'aides à tenir tête à mon copain, je ne pourrais pas faiblir ! Et puis…

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, songeur.

Je ne suis pas le seul Uke qui ait besoin d'aide dans ce lycée.

Kanda fronça les sourcils.

Comment ça ?

Eh bien…

Il rosit, l'air soudain très gêné. Il fut coupé dans son bredouillage par son ami.

Je pense que tu as remarqué le seul couple gay qui s'affiche pleinement ici.

Le brun réfléchit un instant, avant de demander.

Tu parles d'Edward Elric ?

A quoi est-ce qu'il ressemble ?

Plus petit que la moyenne, les cheveux blonds longs attachés en tresse.

Ah oui, c'est lui.

Kanda eut un sourire. Qui ne connaissait pas Edward Elric ? Le seul terminale faisant moins d'un mètre soixante-dix et pourtant capable de mater ceux faisant le double de son poids. Il avait d'ailleurs pour habitude de se disputer avec son copain, qui adorait le surnommer « le chibi » ou encore "la crevette". Mais aux dernières nouvelles, ils ne semblaient pas avoir de problèmes… Rien que ce matin en allant aux toilettes, il les avait entendus se bécoter dans une cabine fermée à clé. Il demanda :

Tu penses qu'il voudrait nous rejoindre ?

C'est Shun qui pense ça. Selon lui, sa relation ne lui convient pas. Mais son copain ne l'écoute pas.

C'est vrai que sortir avec Envy n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée si tu tiens à avoir un minimum de conversation…

Les deux premières hochèrent la tête. S'il y avait quelqu'un de connu dans le bahut, c'était Envy. Bien que frêle, ce première fichait la frousse à la plupart des terminales.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause retentit soudainement, les faisant sursauter. Le kendoka rangea son bentō dans son sac avant de se diriger vers la porte.

· Si vous avez un problème venez me voir, je suis en terminale 2.

Ils acquiescèrent et retournèrent en cours. Kanda se réinstalla à sa place et poussa un grognement. Il avait anglais. Bon dieu qu'il haïssait cette matière ! Le prof arriva rapidement et coupa court aux discussions en commençant son cours. Somnolant à moitié sur sa table, le brun écoutait d'une oreille distraite le baratin du prof. « Un accent merdique qui dénature la langue » lui avait affirmé son amant lorsqu'il avait assisté à un cours par curiosité. Il sourit face à ce souvenir. Il adorait lorsque son homme était énervé, c'était toujours très amusant à voir… Sauf quand la dite colère lui était destinée. Un bout de papier lancé sur son pupitre le sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Il haussa un sourcil et jeta un regard circulaire, cherchant l'auteur du projectile. Il tomba un instant plus tard dans le regard doré et insistant d'Edward Elric, assis près de la fenêtre. Son regard se reposa sur le papier qu'il déplia ensuite.

« Je sais que c'est toi l'auteur du message concernant le club des Uke, j'ai reconnu ton écriture. Tu peux vraiment faire quelque chose ? »

Le brun répondit rapidement avant de relancer discrètement le papier vers le blond.

« Je ne suis pas conseillère matrimoniale, mais si t'as besoin de quelqu'un pour faire comprendre à ton mec que tu ne veux pas craquer, je peux te filer un coup de main »

Il vit le blond sourire, avant d'attraper son stylo pour répondre et relancer le papier.

« Tu penses vraiment pouvoir tenir tête à Envy ? »

La réponse du brun fusa.

« Je n'ai pas peur de lui, qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches ? »

« Je te le dirais pendant la pause, sinon je risque de m'énerver… quelqu'un a répondu à ton annonce, sinon ? »

« Ouais, un première qui s'appelle Shun »

« Shun Alysída ?! Je te souhaite beaucoup de courage ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il sort avec Hyoga Cygnus, un membre du club de hockey. Le pauvre Shun ne peut pas faire deux pas sans que Hyoga vienne le surveiller, même Envy me laisse plus de liberté que ça ! Et puis, il a aussi Ikki. »

« Ikki ? »

« C'est le frère de Shun. Ce gars est super protecteur, un truc de malade ! Je suis sûr que si Hyoga n'était pas un de ses meilleurs potes, il se serait interposé entre lui et Shun. »

« La vache… je comprends pourquoi il a besoin d'aide ! »

« Ouais »

Le cours se termina rapidement, et Edward rejoint Kanda à son pupitre.

· Alors ?

Le blond rosit, avant de marmonner.

· J'en ai marre qu'il me saute dessus.

Le brun retint un rire.

· Ça, on est au courant !

Le blond grogna.

· C'est surtout là qu'est le problème ! Je suis sûr et certain qu'on l'a fait dans tout ce foutu lycée, vu qu'il me saute dessus à la première occasion.

Il baissa la tête.

· Mais dans le feu de l'action… tu peux comprendre. Je n'arrive pas à le repousser… C'est pour ça qu'avec du soutien extérieur, je pourrais peut-être me défendre face à ses assauts.

Kanda hocha la tête. Oh oui, il pouvait facilement comprendre… Une fois la pause terminée, Ed retourna à sa place tandis que le prof de maths entra et commença son cours. Contrairement au cours précédent, le brun écouta attentivement le cours, ne quittant pas le prof des yeux. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement cette matière, le prof en revanche était plutôt agréable à regarder. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix, le professeur Michaelis arrivait à rendre vivant ce cours d'ordinaire si ennuyeux. Un sourire amusé sur le visage, le professeur semblait s'amuser à enseigner cette matière, son regard pourpre pétillant à chaque fois qu'il surprenait un élève en train de se gratter la tête à force de ne rien comprendre. Oui, Monsieur Michaelis s'amusait comme un petit fou. Si certains se posaient la question non, Kanda ne matait pas son prof de maths (il était fidèle que diable !) mais un sadique apprécie la compagnie d'autres sadiques. Et le brun adorait discuter avec le professeur à la fin des cours. La sonnerie de fin de journée retentit, et les élèves sortirent rapidement du lycée pour rentrer chez eux. Arrivé dans le hall, le brun remarqua avec agacement qu'il avait oublié un cahier dans son pupitre. Poussant un grognement, il rebroussa chemin en direction de sa classe d'un pas rapide. Une fois arrivé devant la porte il se stoppa, les sens en alerte. La salle n'était pas vide à en juger par les bruits explicites qui en sortaient. Il s'approcha de la porte à pas de loup, l'entrebâillant. Il écarquilla alors les yeux.

· Sébastian…

Le professeur Michaelis était assis à son bureau, le visage enfoui dans le cou d'un élève installé sur ses genoux. Ce dernier ne semblait pas très âgé. Le violet de la cravate jetée négligemment sur le sol l'informa qu'il était en troisième. « Oh seigneur, Michaelis est un pédophile qui s'envoie des collégiens… ». Il allait repartir comme s'il n'avait rien vu mais le regard pourpre posé sur lui l'en empêcha.

· Tu as oublié quelque chose, Kanda ?

Le concerné se raidit brusquement, essayant d'ignorer la fureur qu'il voyait briller dans ces pupilles. Il était frustré, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il reporta son attention sur le garçon, un jeune homme aux cheveux gris bleu et aux grands yeux saphir qui le dévisageaient avec crainte. Ce dernier se leva rapidement, récupérant sa cravate avant d'annoncer d'une voix posée.

· Je vais y aller, j'ai des devoirs à faire.

· Att-

Le professeur n'eut pas le temps de prononcer quoi que ce soit d'autre, le garçon avait déjà franchi la porte. Michaelis poussa un grognement agacé, reportant son attention sur Kanda, qui avait pendant ce temps récupéré son cahier.

· Tu es content de toi ?

· Je ne vous savais pas pédophile.

Il soupira.

Je ne le suis pas.

N'allez pas me faire croire que ce gars avait 18 ans.

Non, il en a 14…

C'est bien ce que je disais.

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans le blanc des yeux, avant que Kanda ne se décide à repartir, saluant rapidement le professeur.

Le lendemain matin, il prit comme à son habitude le chemin du lycée, remarquant un peu plus tard qu'il était suivi. Il se retourna rapidement et tomba sur le troisième d'hier. Ses grands yeux bleus le fusillait du regard, alors que d'une voix hautaine, il menaça.

Tu n'as pas intérêt à l'ouvrir.

Sinon quoi ?

Le gamin baissa légèrement la tête, énervé.

Sébastian te le ferait regretter.

Kanda haussa les épaules.

Je n'ai pas peur du professeur Michaelis.

Il vit les épaules du garçon tressauter. Il retint un soupir.

Détends-toi, je ne vais pas gueuler sur tous les toits que tu t'envoies en l'air avec lui.

Les yeux du troisième s'assombrirent.

Comment veux-tu que je te crois ?

Parce que mon mec est mon ancien prof.

Le plus jeune le dévisagea, les yeux grands ouverts.

Sérieux ?!

Le brun hocha la tête, observant le gamin dont les yeux devenaient peu à peu brillants.

Et… Depuis quand ?

Reprenant lentement sa marche, Kanda prit le temps de réfléchir, avant d'annoncer.

Depuis la quatrième, je crois.

Et… Est-ce que vous…

Il vit les joues de son interlocuteur se teinter de rouge. Retenant un sourire amusé, il le devança :

Est-ce que nous avons couché ensemble à cette époque ?

Le regard baissé, il hocha la tête.

Oui, quelques temps après notre rencontre. Pourquoi cette question ?

Il…Sébastian…

Il n'aurait pu être plus rouge.

· Il se contente de me toucher… Mais il refuse de faire plus…

· C'est compréhensif. T'as seulement 14 ans, lui il en a 21. Ce serait du détournement de mineur si on vous choppait.

Le plus jeune fit la moue.

Quel âge vous aviez ?

14 et 24.

Voilà ! Et pourtant vous l'avez fait, non ?!

Oui, mais nous on essayait pas de le faire dans le lycée à la vue de tous, et puis ce n'était pas prévu.

Au souvenir de leur première fois, Kanda ne put retenir un sourire. Oh oui, c'était loin d'être prévu. Le plus jeune le dévisageait avec curiosité.

Comment ça s'est passé ?

Tu veux la marque de la capote pendant que t'y es ?

Non merci…

Ça tombe bien, on en avait pas…

Il rit en voyant la mine outrée du troisième. Avant de se séparer à l'entrée du bâtiment, il demanda :

· Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ?

· Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive.

· Eh bien montre à ton mec ce que tu veux Ciel, il finira par tomber.

Et il partit en direction des cours.

Cela faisait un mois que Kanda avait lancé son petit plan, et tous ceux ayant demandé son aide semblaient tenir bon. Chacun restait accompagné lorsque leur Seme était dans les environs, dans le but de ne pas craquer, allant ensuite chercher le brun pour lui demander conseil. Bien sûr, la petite bande se voyait souvent pour d'autre raisons. En effet, Shun commençait à apprécier la compagnie de Kanda et d'Edward, demandant très souvent aux deux terminales de venir déjeuner avec lui et Shaka. Peu à peu, le petit Ciel vint lui aussi partager leur petite ronde, gêné par le regard brillant que lui destinait le première aux cheveux verts. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas résister, il trouvait le troisième tellement choupinet avec ses grands yeux bleus et sa petite bouille !

Bref, installé sur le toit avec leurs panier repas, les jeunes gens discutaient tranquillement, ignorant encore que l'apocalypse approchait.

En effet, les Seme avaient plus que remarqué le manque de présence de leurs amants. Évidemment, ils avaient tentés une approche, mais s'étaient fait repousser sans autre forme de procès. Installé dans la salle de classe pour le déjeuner, Hyoga fulminait, essayant de trouver la raison qui poussait son copain à l'éviter comme la peste. Il grogna légèrement, passant nonchalamment sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. Il réagit à peine lorsqu'Ikki, son meilleur ami et frère aîné de son amant, s'installa en face de lui, déposant son bentō devant lui.

· Toujours en conflit avec mon petit frère ?

· Si on peut appeler ça un conflit…

Ikki haussa un sourcil, l'invitant à poursuivre. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

Il m'évite lorsque je le vois ! Il m'ignore, il ne me parle plus ! Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose ?

Le terminale aux cheveux bleus secoua la tête.

Je ne le vois pas beaucoup en dehors des cours à cause de mon boulot. Mais non, il ne m'a rien dit du tout.

Il prit un ton pensif.

Par contre, je le vois souvent traîner avec un autre terminale, Kanda.

Le japonais qui massacre tout le monde au club de Kendo ?!

Ouais… Vu sa réputation je m'inquiète assez pour Shun, pourtant quand je les vois, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre.

Le blond serra les poings, la rage brillant dans ses prunelles azurées.

Cette ordure veut me le piquer… Il va voir…

Avec Shun ?! Mais il parait qu'il a déjà quelqu'un…Et que ce n'est pas lui le dominant.

Hyoga releva immédiatement la tête.

Quoi ?!

Il parait qu'il est Uke, pas Seme.

Alors c'est comme ça…

Son ami le regarda avec curiosité, soudainement très inquiet pour son petit frère.

De son côté, Envy n'en menait pas large. Pourquoi sa crevette lui foutait des vents ? Pourquoi quand il voulait l'approcher, l'autre se barrait en courant ?! Et surtout qu'est-ce qu'il foutait avec Kanda, bordel ?! Pas qu'il le soupçonne de coucher avec le brun, loin de là, il connaissait parfaitement la réputation de glaçon du japonais. Mais bon, son petit Ed lui manquait quand même. Oui, il était en manque mais pas que ! Même s'il ne le disait pas, il aimait taquiner son petit chibi, il aimait le sentir blotti contre lui.

Assis dans un couloir, il mâchonnait le beignet qui lui servait de casse-croûte, cherchant un moyen d'approcher son copain. Il envisageait même de le kidnapper à la fin des cours, lorsqu'une opportunité lui tomba tout cuit dans le bec. Edward passait (comme par hasard) dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers les toilettes, seul. Terminant rapidement son repas, Envy le suivit sur la pointe des pieds. Une fois arrivé, il attendit patiemment à côté de la porte que son blond sorte de la cabine. Dès qu'il sortit, Edward fut plaqué sans ménagement contre un mur.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites ?

D'abord surpris, le blond essaya de se défaire de la prise du première.

Fiche-moi la paix, Envy !

Contre toute attente, Envy enlaça son Uke, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il frotta son nez contre son épaule, murmurant d'une voix basse.

Dis-moi au moins ce que tu me reproches.

Dire qu'il était choqué du comportement de son homme était un euphémisme. Edward garda un instant le silence, avant de demander.

Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Envy ricana.

C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Tu me colles des vents dès que t'en as l'occasion.

Parce que tu ne me vois qu'à travers mon cul !

Le première recula légèrement, dévisageant son amant. Ce dernier continua sur sa lancée.

A chaque fois qu'on est ensemble c'est pour coucher, on ne fait rien d'autre que ça ! Je ne suis pas un vide couille, je suis un humain, et j'ai besoin de tendresse…

Envy le regarda longuement, avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Ne s'attendant pas à tant de douceur, le blond se laissa faire, répondant tout aussi doucement au baiser. Lorsqu'Envy rompit l'échange, il dit :

Désolé.

…quoi ?!

Tu m'as très bien entendu, je suis désolé.

Gêné, le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux, ne sachant par où commencer.

Je ne pensais pas que tu le vivais aussi mal. C'est vrai que je passe plus de temps à te sauter dessus qu'à te parler, mais avec tous ceux qui te matent, j'ai l'impression de devoir constamment leur montrer que tu es pris, pour ne pas avoir à botter des culs à longueur de temps ! Et puis, dans un an, on ne sera plus dans le même bahut et vu qu'on a un an d'écart, qui sait ce qui risque d'arriver quand j'aurais le dos tourné.

Le terminale s'autorisa un sourire, avant de rire franchement. Il savait que son homme était du genre jaloux, mais là il battait tous les records ! Devant la mine vexée de son Seme, il passa ses bras autour de son cou.

Excuses acceptées, mais je ne veux plus de câlinages dans le lycée, compris ?

Promis !

Le première laissa son blond repartir en direction du toit, rejoignant les autres qui terminaient leur repas. Devant son sourire béat, le plus jeune haussa un sourcil.

Tu as l'air de bonne humeur…

Incapable de tout garder pour lui, le blond éclata.

Je me suis réconcilié avec Envy ! Il m'a présenté ses excuses et il a promis de se tenir à carreau. (putain c'est la phrase cliché du 'on s'est réconcilié c'est génial !')

Tout le groupe le félicita chaleureusement, se focalisant ensuite sur la fin de leur repas. Cependant, deux membres semblaient avoir la tête ailleurs. En effet, Shun et Ciel restaient incroyablement silencieux, les deux enviant légèrement la condition du blond.

Shun était réellement heureux qu'Ed et son copain se soient réconciliés, mais cela le déprimait également, car son cas ne s'arrangeait pas. Depuis le début, Hyoga n'avait rien tenté pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Dans le cas de Ciel, c'était l'intimité des deux jeunes gens qu'il enviait. Il avait envie que Sébastian le considère de cette manière, qu'il le considère plus comme un adulte (même s'il en était loin) plutôt que comme un enfant qu'on cajole.

Bien sûr, il avait rejoint le groupe pour recevoir de l'aide, mais ce n'était pas en évitant son brun qu'il arriverait à changer les choses. Non… Il avait un plan plus subtil, mais aussi plus risqué. La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause déjeuner retentit et le groupe se dispersa dans les couloirs.

Ciel décida de mettre son plan à exécution en fin de journée, sachant pertinemment que Sébastian terminait lui aussi à 17h30. Prenant une profonde inspiration, le troisième attendit que la classe se vide, avant de frapper doucement à la porte de la classe. Sébastian, qui était en train de corriger des copies, releva la tête.

Oui ?

Il manqua de s'étouffer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une vision qui le faisait plus que bander. Ciel se tenait là, vêtu d'un gilet sans manches et d'un shorty noir, soulignant la finesse de ses jambes. Mais ce qui attirait l'œil du prof de maths, c'était les charmantes petites oreilles de chat qu'il avait sur la tête, ainsi qu'une queue de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Tout le monde connaissait son amour des félins, Ciel inclus. Heureux de son petit effet, Ciel fit quelques pas dans sa direction, murmurant d'une voix de velours.

Sébastian… J'ai besoin d'amour.

La gorge sèche, le brun ne répondit pas, lorgnant la silhouette de son élève. Élève qui continuait son avancée, déposant sensuellement ses mains sur les genoux de Sébastian.

J'ai envie de lait~

Foutant ses principes à la corbeille, le professeur attrapa son amant par les hanches, le plaqua sans ménagement contre le bureau et dévora sa bouche. La nuit fut très longue pour les deux hommes.

Le lendemain, Kanda fut surpris de croiser un Ciel boitillant sur le chemin de l'école. Son étonnement passé, il sourit.

Alors gamin, la nuit a été bonne ?

Un sourire gêné sur les lèvres, le cadet hocha la tête.

Merci de m'avoir prêté les oreilles et la queue.

C'est normal.

Et ce fut dans un silence complice qu'ils se rendirent tous les deux en cours.

Arpentant les couloirs d'un pas calme, Shun se rendait à la salle des profs pour faire des photocopies demandées par son professeur. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à son copain, enfin, son ex copain. Vu qu'il n'essayait même pas de l'approcher, c'était comme si leur relation venait de se terminer. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la personne qui venait en sens inverse. Il lui rentra dedans et aurait dû tomber au sol si l'inconnu ne l'avait pas rattrapé par la taille. Clignant les yeux de surprise, le première dévisagea l'homme qui l'enlaçait, la gorge sèche et les yeux écarquillés. L'inconnu l'observait avec inquiétude, et demanda d'une voix calme.

· Est-ce que ça va ?

Incapable de répondre, le plus jeune hocha la tête, arrachant un sourire à l'homme qui relâcha sa prise.

· Désolé, je ne t'ai pas vu arriver. En fait, je cherche quelqu'un, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

· Je recherche la classe de Yuu Kanda, est-ce que tu sais où elle se trouve ?

· I-il est en 2-B au rez-de-chaussée.

· Merci beaucoup !

Et le jeune homme repartit tranquillement, délaissant Shun planté en plein milieu du couloir. Ce dernier, le cœur battant et les joues rouges, se dit intérieurement.

« Bordel, c'était le mec de Kanda ça ?! »

Prenant un instant pour calmer les battements de son cœur, il continua sa route vers la salle des professeurs, ramenant tout de suite après les photocopies à son professeur. La sonnerie retentit et la classe se vida rapidement. Shun se leva lentement de sa place, rejoignant rapidement Shaka qui l'attendait près de la porte. Ensemble, ils se rendirent sur le toit, là où ils retrouvèrent un Kanda bien énervé. Ce dernier était en compagnie de, fait surprenant, Hyoga.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Hyoga ?

Je suis là pour te faire ouvrir les yeux à son sujet !

Il désigna Kanda.

Tu ne vois pas qu'il s'intéresse à toi ?

Quoi ?

S'il te fréquente, c'est uniquement pour abuser de toi ! Tu ne vas pas croire que ce mec est un dominé, si ?

Le blond s'approcha de son petit ami, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Je veux juste te protéger Shun, il te fera du mal. Ce gars est un menteur qui se fait passer pour ce qu'il n'est pas, tout ça dans un unique but : que de pauvres petite créatures crédules comme toi lui tombent aussitôt dans le bec.

Le corps de Shun tremblait. Pas de tristesse, encore moins de confusion. Non, il tremblait de rage. Il se dégagea sans ménagement de l'étreinte de Hyoga, déclarant d'une voix froide.

Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger, et surtout pas d'un crétin possessif comme toi ! Kanda n'est pas un opportuniste, c'est mon ami et, tu peux me croire, si t'avais vu son petit ami, tu ne douterais pas de sa position dans le couple !

Pardon ?!

Kanda prit enfin part à l'échange, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur Edward et l'inconnu qu'avait croisé Shun. Le premier prit la parole.

Tu vois ? je te l'avais dit qu'il serait là.

Merci beaucoup Ed.

Le brun avala difficilement sa salive, la gorge nouée.

…Allen ?

Le dit Allen lui fit un sourire éblouissant, passant une main dans ses cheveux anormalement blancs.

Je suis rentré, Yuu.

Mais-mais-mais tu ne devais pas rentrer que dans trois mois ?!

Si.

La blandin s'approcha tranquillement du brun, enlaçant sa taille.

Mais tu me manquais trop.

Incapable de penser correctement, Kanda se blottit contre son amant, ronronnant presque lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son petit ami jouer avec ses cheveux. Hyoga fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

Alors t'es son mec ?

Aux dernières nouvelles, oui.

Le blandinet sourit.

Je suis Allen Walker, enchanté.

Un sourire suffisant aux lèvres, Kanda se tourna vers Hyoga.

C'est mon Seme, connard.

Allen haussa un sourcil.

Pourquoi tant de haine ?

Il m'a accusé de vouloir me taper son ex petit copain.

Hyoga intervint.

Ce n'est pas mon ex !

Si.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, dévisageant Shun.

C'est terminé, je ne veux plus te voir.

Serrant les poings, le blond lança un regard noir au brun.

Ce n'est pas terminé.

Et il s'en alla. Allen frissonna.

C'est moi ou l'ambiance est glaciale ?

Edward ricana.

C'est pas toi.

Le brun les observa un instant, les sourcils froncés.

Vous vous connaissez ?

J'ai donné des cours à son petit frère.

Shaka, qui s'était rapproché de son camarade, sursauta.

Vous êtes prof ?

Oui, prof particulier d'anglais. C'est pour cela que je dois m'absenter de temps à autre.

Je vois…

Au fait…C'est quoi cette histoire de rébellion ?

Rouge de gêne, Kanda fusilla Edward du regard.

T'aurais pas pu te taire hein ?

Le blond sourit.

Faut bien que tu mettes les choses au point avec lui.

Son amant le dévisagea calmement.

C'est à cause de notre dispute avant mon départ, pas vrai ?

Le brun ne répondit pas, son regard évitant celui de son conjoint. Ce dernier déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si sérieux, pardonne-moi si je t'ai vexé.

La raison du brun se fit la malle au moment même où les lèvres d'Allen s'étaient posées sur sa peau. La sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin de la pause. Le blandinet relâcha le corps de son brun, déposant un baiser sur son front.

Je t'attends à la maison, à ce soir.

Et il franchit la porte, suivi quelques instants plus tard par les élèves. Dans les escaliers, Shun demanda au brun.

Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ?

Le japonais rougit, murmurant discrètement.

Je lui ai demandé si on inverserait un jour les positions…

Et… ?

Il m'a ri au nez.

**voila voila c'est terminé ^^ j'espère que cette petite bêtise vous aura fait rire ^^ je suis une personne qui aime écrire n'importe quoi alors si vous voulez un jour voir une fic précise dites le moi =3**

**a plus les gens et mangez du boeuf!**

**euh...trompé de slogan ^^" laissez des Review!**


End file.
